


The Other PA

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Body Modification, Body Worship, Boss/Employee Relationship, Cock Worship, Genital Piercing, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Office Sex, Rimming, Romance, Roses, Sounding, Tattoos, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:56:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two evenings in the life of eccentric millionaire playboy Arthur Pendragon and his PA (later husband) Merlin Emrys. The first is their first time together, in which Arthur seduces Merlin by showing him his "other PA" (his Prince Albert piercing). The second is their wedding night, a time for the boys to worship each other's modified bodies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other PA

**Author's Note:**

> -The second part of this fic contains descriptions of what could be considered quite extreme genital piercings/body modifications ( **including various piercings on the glans and shaft of the penis and on the perineum, as well as a transscrotal piercing** ). However, there are no scenes containing descriptions of genitals or any other body parts actually being pierced. 
> 
> -The second part of this fic also contains sounding. Sounding refers to urethral sounding, the **insertion of a sound into the urethra**.
> 
> Please, _please_ don't read this fic if any of the above offends and/or squicks you. There are so many other fics you could be reading.
> 
> As for the rest of you, enjoy!

***

Merlin was pale and tight-lipped with anger when he entered Arthur's office. At the sight of him, Arthur fought down a smile and tented his fingers. Schooling his features into a mask of benign imperiousness came easy after years of training. It was an expression far less intimidating than Uther's death-glare or Morgana's icy dominatrix-spiel, but it served its purpose perfectly. On everyone but Merlin.

"Smug _bastard,_ " Merlin hissed, pointing a finger at Arthur. "Don't go all Godfather on me. I'm your PA, not your serf!"

Arthur inclined his head to a side and allowed himself to smile. It was the sort of smile which never failed to charm people. People who weren't Merlin.

As expected, it only pushed Merlin further. Arthur had never seen him this worked up, despite observing him closely for the year or so that Merlin had been his PA. It was rather thrilling.

"Do you know how hard I worked on that deal?" Merlin said, the words tumbling out of him at an alarming speed. "I barely slept for three weeks! I was the one who did all of the work behind the scenes!" Merlin sank down on the chair on the other side of Arthur's desk.

Arthur licked his lips, even though they weren't really dry. "You did an admirable job, Merlin. I knew I would be glad for hiring you one day."

"You didn't hire me," Merlin said, his nostrils flaring. "Your father did. He thought you needed a PA who was more than a pretty face."

Arthur made a magnanimous gesture with one hand. "All the same, you've earned your place here."

Merlin replied angrily, but Arthur let his mind wander, focusing on Merlin's pretty mouth rather than the words which tumbled out of it. He'd wanted Merlin for so long, and sometimes the lust and loneliness did this to him.

"Merlin," Arthur said, returning to the here and now. "I am indebted to you."

Merlin's eyes narrowed, as if he was searching Arthur for signs of sarcasm. "Really?"

"Yes," Arthur said. He rose, slowly rounded his desk and sat down on it, just in front of Merlin. "I'll make you an offer you can't refuse," he said, biting the inside of his cheek not to grin.

"What's the offer?" Merlin said, apparently doing his utmost to maintain his cool and managing rather well, all things considered.

"Me."

"You're not serious." Merlin was looking increasingly flushed, but at least he didn't pretend not to understand what Arthur meant.

"Don't think I haven't noticed how you _look_ at me," Arthur said. Taunting enough to spark a beautiful flare in Merlin's eyes. "You've wanted me since the first time you laid eyes on me. And I'm quite happy to be your first gay experience."

The challenge hung in the air for a few moments before Merlin made up his mind.

"Very well," Merlin said, tilting his chin defiantly. "You've got yourself a deal, Pendragon."

_Cocky_ , Arthur thought. This would be even better than he'd expected. He smirked, and stood up. He pulled off his jacket, unbuttoned his waistcoat before discarding it too, undid his tie. He held Merlin's gaze as he stripped.

He undid his cuff-links, the ones his father had given him on his eighteenth birthday, and unbuttoned his shirt. Out in the cold air, his nipples tightened deliciously. Merlin blinked when he saw the rings.

"You like them?" Arthur touched his chest.

"That's... unexpected," Merlin said, and if he sounded calm, he was clearly struggling to remain so.

Arthur sucked in his lower lip, unconsciously pressing his tongue against the tiny indentation where there had once, during his university years, been another ring.

"Trousers too," Merlin said, as if he truly believed that Arthur wouldn't go all the way. Arthur obeyed with a smirk, removing the clothes from his lower body quicker and less seductively than the ones on his upper body and sat down on the desk again. He longed for Merlin to see the rest of him.

His dick bobbed up when released, already hard. The foreskin had retracted, leaving nothing to the imagination.

"What the– " Merlin gasped, before he seemed to choke on his tongue. "Is that– "

"That's my other PA," Arthur interrupted, touching the curved barbell. It was wet with precome.

"What?"

" _Prince Albert_. The piercing."

"Oh."

"You've never seen one before?"

"Not... live, as it were." Merlin's bravado seemed to have left him. "Doesn't it... hurt?"

"I hardly notice it. Unless I want to notice it. Or for others to notice it."

"No," Merlin said, and swallowed, making his adam's apple do interesting things. "You know, _piercing_ it. Doesn't it hurt to get your cock pierced? That thing's quite big."

"Why, thank you," Arthur said with no false modesty whatsoever.

"Not your cock, you prat. The piercing. _The other PA_."

"I've stretched it. The first barbell was thinner than this. I started out with a– "

Merlin looked quite pale, and Arthur fell quiet. Maybe they should get on to other things than talking. But Merlin's gaze had wandered from Arthur's cock, back up to his nipples.

"They're huge," he said.

"What's huge?" Arthur said, trying to be patient.

"Your nipples. I've always wondered..." He rose and joined Arthur, who spread his thighs to allow Merlin to stand between them. Merlin's hand hovered for a moment before the tips of his fingers connected with Arthur's skin. He touched Arthur's breastbone at first. There was something unnerving about it, something tender. Something more than Arthur had bargained for.

Arthur stayed still and silent, letting Merlin take his time, tracing the pattern of Arthur's chest hair with his long fingers. The notion that this might be the first time Merlin touched another man like this was sobering.

And then Merlin's second hand joined the first, and he cupped Arthur's pectorals as if they were tits. As Merlin touched him, gently stroking Arthur's pierced nipples with his thumbs, Arthur realised that the difference wasn't so dramatic, after all. Looking at his chest and Merlin's surprisingly large hands, the flesh that Merlin was cupping looked decidedly tit-like, despite the fluff of dark-blond hair.

In a moment of honesty, he wondered which one of them was the one being seduced, and then Merlin lowered his head and took one of Arthur's nipples in his mouth. Arthur stopped thinking, and arched up, instinctively offering himself. The sucking was tentative at first, but then Merlin's tongue joined in, exploring the ring. He licked around it, teased it, then sucked again, more determined. It was as if he was trying to suck Arthur's entire areola into his mouth, rather than just catching the nipple.

The best - and the worst - about it, was that he was slow and deliberate about it. Methodical. As if he was about to extract as much pleasure as possible from Arthur, and wasn't going to let anything come in his way. Merlin wasn't the first to play with Arthur's nipples, but he was the first who did it as if that was the main event, and not just the last stop before Arthur's metaphorical knickers.

It had never been this good. It felt like he had weird little receptors that sent secret signals from his tingling nipples to his dick. Merlin was treating Arthur's pecs as if they were the tits of a girl. Arthur vaguely thought that he should protest, but it was too good. Far better than it had any right to be, given that Arthur wasn't a girl. He curled his legs around Merlin's waist, brought him closer, as close as he could. He propped himself up with one arm, and used the other to cup Merlin's head and hold it to his chest. Merlin's hair was soft in his hand.

Merlin's mouth was almost unbearably hot. When he suddenly let go, and moved his attention to the other nipple, Arthur found himself crying out. The shock of going from warm mouth to cold fingers, and of having nipple number two attacked mercilessly, was almost too much to take.

He started grinding against Merlin, his cock desperate for some attention. Merlin stopped.

Arthur feared he was going to stop altogether and leave, but instead he simply let go of Arthur long enough to open his own trousers and take his cock out. Arthur couldn't see it, but soon enough he was feeling it against his own. He reached in between their bodies, taking hold of them both.

Merlin startled. _Fuck,_ Arthur thought. If Merlin was going to have a big gay crisis, this would be it.

But Merlin didn't push Arthur away. He stared at Arthur with those big Bambi eyes of his, opened his porn-star mouth and whispered, "I can can feel your– " He blushed, which was absurd. " _The other PA,_ " he added, and laughed breathlessly, his bunny-in-the-headlights face changing into that silly, boyish smile of his.

Arthur took hold of Merlin's tie and pulled him closer again, until their mouths were almost touching. "It won't hurt you, I promise. Now get back to my nipples." He cupped himself with his free hand, offering a pink nub run through with a silvery ring.

"Did it hurt? Piercing your nipples?" Merlin said, and traced Arthur's offering with a thumb, making Arthur's cock go even wetter. Arthur realised that if he'd been wearing panties - those little lacy things he wore sometimes for fun - they'd be soaked through by now. He was such a chronic case of sluttery when it came to Merlin.

"Yeah," Arthur confessed, licking his lower lip. "Worse than the cock. Much worse."

Merlin made a cooing sound. "You want me to kiss them better?"

Arthur smiled. "Would you?"

"Maybe if you weren't such a giant prat." He flicked his thumb over the nipple and smiled impishly. "I thought you'd offered yourself to me to do whatever _I_ wanted."

This was intriguing enough that Arthur didn't bother about getting angry. "Well, what do you want with me? Want to fuck me here, over the desk, in front of the portrait of my father?" He looked up at Uther's disapproving face on the wall. "Do you want me to suck your dick?" Both alternatives appealed to him.

Truth be told, he wouldn't have said no to Merlin giving him head. The thought of Merlin playing with the other PA like he'd done with the nipple rings made his dick twitch.

Merlin gasped, making Arthur realise that he'd been too forward. _Easy,_ he reminded himself. He'd waited so long for this, why ruin it all now? He needed to let Merlin take charge.

"What do you want, Merlin?" he asked again, softer this time.

Merlin's eyes flickered, unconsciously dipping from Arthur's eyes to his mouth. He laughed, a choked sound that might as well have come from a shy fourteen-year old as from a man perhaps twice that age.

"I want to kiss you. I just want to kiss that ugly, perfect mouth of yours. You could have kept your clothes on, you know." He faltered, then met Arthur's gaze again. "Not that I mind. About the nudity, I mean. It's just that you didn't _have_ to."

He might have said more, found more words to stumble on, but Arthur didn't let him. He wound Merlin's tie tighter around his fist and pulled Merlin in for a kiss. Their teeth clicked together at first, until they found a way to combine lips and tongues comfortably. It turned out that Merlin's mouth was as magic on Arthur's mouth as it had been on his nipples.

It didn't seem to matter where Merlin's mouth was on Arthur's body. Apparently it was always directly connected to Arthur's dick through some secret channel. But no matter how good kissing was, Arthur wanted Merlin's mouth back on his nipples. Merlin's fingers were clever, pinching and pulling and stroking, but it just wasn't the same. Arthur began pushing Merlin away, and Merlin stopped again.

"Tell me what you want," Merlin whispered, his voice low and throaty from kissing.

"I thought you said I was supposed to do what _you_ wanted."

"You're such a bossy bastard, though," Merlin said, grinning. "I better let you have your way."

"Then get your mouth back on my nipples."

"You want me to gobble your tits?" His words, or perhaps his tone, made Arthur shudder involuntarily.

"I'm not a girl, Merlin. I don't have tits."

Merlin switched his attention to Arthur's chest, and cupped his pecs again. "Looks like mantitties to me," he said, weighing them in his hands.

Arthur swallowed. Playing this weird game of one-upmanship with Merlin was making him lose his mind a bit. "Suck my tits," he said, hardly believing that it was his own voice saying the words.

And Merlin did. He put his mouth to one nipple and worked the other with a hand. With his free hand, he began rubbing their cocks again. Arthur came first, with his fingers tangled in Merlin's hair and his legs wound around Merlin's waist. Merlin followed a few moments later, making a mess of Arthur's cock and stomach and his own tie.

Merlin cleaned them both up afterwards, having found some tissues. He handled Arthur's cock carefully, his eyes huge as he took in the metal embedded in Arthur's flesh. He ran his thumb over it, almost as he'd done with the rings in Arthur's nipples.

Arthur was leaning back on his elbows, watching Merlin watching him.

"Do you like it?" he asked, watching the other PA shine like silver between Merlin's fingers. He felt as if everything depended on Merlin's reply.

Merlin looked up at him. "It's weird. It's scary, but I can't help looking. I think I could– " he paused, shook his head, then smiled again. He seemed a little bewildered. "I think I could learn to like it."

They both laughed, a sudden outburst of sound that was more relief than anything else.

"You've never considered body mods?"

Merlin looked up from his examination of the other PA. "Not piercings."

In his pleasant state of post-orgasmic lethargy, it took a moment for Arthur to consider the implications of Merlin's reply.

"But there's something else?"

Merlin's face lit up, and his eyes crinkled as he smiled a shy, bashful sort of smile. He removed his stained tie and unbuttoned his shirt. He didn't take it off, just pulled it down a bit to reveal his shoulder and upper arm, which was covered in swirls and tendrils. Arthur sat up.

"Take off your shirt. And the vest."

Merlin raised an eyebrow, but did as he was told.

Arthur leaned in too look closer, holding Merlin's arm. There were beasts interlocked in the complex pattern. It looked like something out of an illuminated manuscript.

"It's beautiful." 

He traced one of the strange beasts with a finger. Merlin's skin was very soft. He was probably the least hairy man Arthur had ever encountered. As a human canvas, he was perfect. Arthur's fingers itched for one of his felt-tipped pens, but he didn't give in to the impulse. Hopefully, there would be other times.

"Let's get dressed and I'll give you a lift home," Arthur said.

He knew that it was the beginning of something beautiful.

***

_Some years later_

***

"You're ridiculous," Merlin said. He picked a rose petal from Arthur's hair, and brushed a second off his shoulder. His smile was mostly in his eyes, not having reached his mouth yet.

Arthur took the petal from Merlin's hand. It was a rich, creamy pink. As he rubbed it between his fingers, the heady damask scent filled his nose. The room was already scented. Arthur had made the gardeners ransack the bushes to decorate the bedroom.

"Not too ridiculous for you, I trust?"

Merlin leaned in to give Arthur a kiss. "Just ridiculous enough. I can't believe you've actually done this." He made a gesture that encompassed the large bowls in which candles and roses floated and the bed, which was strewn with petals. "Bet you've wanted to do it for ages."

"Since I first saw you, actually," Arthur quipped, as if it wasn't true.

It was only now that Merlin's smile bloomed, making his cheeks dimple and his eyes crinkle. "So let's make Jon Bon Jovi proud. Strip for me and lay down on your bed of roses."

"Bossy," Arthur drawled, but obeyed.

He stripped slow and deliberate, biting his lower lip as he undid and pulled off his bow tie and loosened his collar. He toyed with every button as if it had been a nipple, parting his lips suggestively. When he finally opened his trousers, and pushed them down, together with his briefs, his dick bobbed up, hard and flushed.

"And now what?" he said, kneeling on the bed, unable to decide on whether to pounce on Merlin or wait and see and let himself be treated to whatever Merlin had in mind. The smell of roses intensified as he disturbed the petals on the bed, crushing them against the covers.

Merlin sat down at his side, neat and lithe, still immaculately dressed. He put his index finger under Arthur's chin, tilting Arthur's face, and petting him as if Arthur had been a kitten. "Now you get to open your present. Me."

The silly grin on Merlin's face was too much to resist. Arthur straddled Merlin's lap, experiencing the instant gratification that he always got from being on top of Merlin, whether in a literal or metaphorical sense. He grabbed Merlin's hands and placed them on his own backside, where they belonged. The sound of skin on skin only served to whet Arthur's appetite.

"Such a fine, round bottom," Merlin said, palming it fondly, as if it had been a prize-winning marrow that he'd grown in his own garden.

Arthur silenced Merlin in the only way he knew, leaning in to lick Merlin's mouth, making speech impossible, until Merlin kissed him back. They kissed until Arthur had sucked and bitten Merlin's lips to puffy, pouty perfection. Merlin's eyes were closed when Arthur leaned back to admire his work.

"I'd like my present now," he said, waiting patiently for Merlin to open his eyes and return to the world of the living. By now Merlin was perfectly malleable, and allowed Arthur to pull him up to stand by the bed. He swayed, drunk on kisses like a virgin.

Arthur began by undoing Merlin's tie, and proceeded to peel off his clothes, layer by layer. Merlin looked delicious in his suit, but Arthur was even fonder of what was hidden behind the starched cotton and fine wool.

The sexual side of their relationship had still been new and tender when Arthur had drawn the first lines on Merlin's skin to join the existing tattoo. After they'd tired themselves with sex, they would spend hours in bed, touching and talking. Merlin was so easy to talk to. Arthur told Merlin the tales his mother had once told him, before she died and the world changed for the worse. He drew them on Merlin's skin; and then, one by one, they'd had them made permanent.

Underneath the modern trappings, Merlin had become a modern-day Pict, straight out of Arthur's fantasies. His pale, Celtic skin was permanently inscribed, all the way from his ankles to his collarbones, and from the collarbones to his wrists. He was also completely smooth, his body hair having been removed to further enhance the ink. Arthur traced the lines of Merlin's tattoos as they appeared. They were as much a part of him as they were of Merlin, their joint labour of love.

Merlin was an illuminated manuscript now, the finest vellum on which salmons and otters swam in enchanted ponds, swan maidens shed their feathers in front of hidden princes, great bulls were stolen, magical swords were brandished, and knights went on adventures amongst afancs, questing beasts and unicorns.

The scenes and symbols were interwoven with elaborate swirls and tendrils, some of which formed decorated initials, followed by neat Carolingian miniscule. On his back Merlin carried Arthur's masterpiece, a dragon, a creature of wisdom and cunning. It's wings spread over Merlin's shoulder blades, its head reached the soft skin of Merlin's nape. The tip of its tail curled at the top of the cleft of Merlin's arse.

Arthur's body had changed, too. The first piercings had been a gift from Merlin, two belly button piercings in exchange for the tattoo. The belly button piercings had soon been joined by two pubic rings just above Arthur's cock. And then it had mostly been about Arthur's cock. Together, they had transformed it into a heavy, ornate thing. A weird and wonderful appendage designed for receiving, rather than giving, pleasure.

When Merlin was naked too, Arthur lay down on the bed, letting Merlin straddle his thighs. Merlin's dick was beautiful. It was long and slim. Like Merlin's balls, its skin was unmarked, contrasting against the patterns on Merlin's thighs and belly. Arthur drew on it, sometimes, but the perfect imagery was yet to come to him. Merlin rubbed their cocks together, then climbed off him to let Arthur spread his legs before he lay down between them, facing Arthur's crotch.

"It's a beauty," he said, and he sounded awed as he handled Arthur's pride.

The other PA was still there, although it was larger now. Once Merlin got over his initial fear of stretching, he'd become an enthusiastic supporter of it. Merlin brought the cock to his lips. He kissed Arthur's glans reverently, as if it was a great honour.

"It's the loveliest thing I've ever seen," Merlin said, lips still pouty, addressing Arthur's embellished flesh. "You have no idea."

Arthur spread his thighs wider and smiled indulgently. There was nothing he liked better than having Merlin admire what they'd transformed his dick into. Merlin kissed him again, and weighed the heavy, ringed barbell of Arthur's PA on his tongue. The PA wasn't the only piercing on Arthur's glans, these days. An apadravya - a long, horizontal bar - now transected the spongy, delicate flesh.

The rim of the glans was decorated with several smaller barbells. Arthur's foreskin had been sacrificed to make space for them, but it had been for the greater good, and he'd never regretted it. As Merlin licked lower, he touched the small barbell that pierced Arthur's frenulum. There were nine more below it, a ladder of little bars all along Arthur's shaft. Merlin licked along them all, and Arthur had to clench his teeth to hold back a sigh.

Arthur's cock had been the main focus of their attention, but after the first years, their interest had spread to nearby areas. The stretching of Arthur's scrotum had been Merlin's brilliant idea, but once Arthur's balls hung delightfully low and pendulous, the transscrotal piercing had been Arthur's. The plug he wore there was etched with a dragon, the same motif that sat on Merlin's back.

Merlin kissed his way down Arthur's smooth, heavy balls, then lifted them to go beyond, kissing each of the rings on Arthur's perineum.

"Let's deck you out," he whispered, his voice already throaty. "Let's make my prince beautiful for his wedding night."

Arthur had always been vain, but there was something particular about being adorned and made beautiful that made it so much better than simply dressing up to be handsome or stylish or whatever boring alternatives existed for men. Being made beautiful for Merlin's delectation was even better.

"Bring me my jewels," he ordered.

Merlin gave him a mocking bow and rose to fetch the cases. He returned with a stack of four cases in his arms, each containing a parure of intimate jewellery. Arthur pretended to think about it; each of his sets had their own charm. He loved all of his finery, but there was only one choice for tonight.

"The new one," he said, longing to try on the set made especially for this occasion.

Merlin nodded, putting the other cases back before he returned to the bed. He began by picking out the nipple shields to replace the simple rings that Arthur had worn for the day. The shields were shaped as golden dragons, sleek beasts that curled around Arthur nipples. Small fragments of amber shone among the beasts' scales, and in their eyes. They attached to each other with a thin, unadorned golden chain. Merlin tugged at it once he'd attached it, making Arthur let out an undignified moan. Arthur's nipples were as sensitive as ever, and the ache of pulling at them only added to his enjoyment.

Merlin gave Arthur's chest a teasing kiss, before he continued to Arthur's belly button. He removed the everyday barbells and replaced the upper one with a simple gold one, and the lower with a more ornate one. It was decorated with a fine pendant in the shape of a stylised chimera. In honour of their wedding day, the smaller piercings were all gold already, and didn't need to be replaced.

Merlin admired the view for a moment, then removed the plug from Arthur's transscrotal piercing, and hooked his fingers in the loose hole, tugging at it. He loved playing with it and stretching it. There were three heavier rings for Arthur's transscrotal. One to go around the left side of the piercing, one to go around the right side, and the heaviest to hang between Arthur's balls. Each was a serpent swallowing its own tail, an ourobouros. Unlike the dragons, these little beasts had red eyes of hematite and garnet. Merlin placed his head on Arthur's lower belly and petted his thick, rigid cock.

"I want my wand, too," Arthur said, thinking of his five inch prince's wand, a cold blaze of surgical steel made to fit perfectly inside his urethra. It was secured by a bar through the piercing made for Arthur's PA, holding the wand in place inside his flesh. 

"I could stuff you, instead," Merlin said. He sounded cool and calm, but his eyes were dark and his cheeks flushed.

"Would that involve something new?"

Merlin slicked his fingers on the sticky head of Arthur's cock, then brought his fingers to his mouth, sucking them teasingly. "Perhaps."

"Go on, then."

It was the work of moments for Merlin to remove Arthur's PA and the apadravya. He moved over to the nightstand where he found the cleaning solution to clean the piercings before putting them away. He proceeded to remove his wedding band and disinfect his hands before he rose from the bed.

"It's in the autoclave with the sounds. I'll just go and fetch it."

Arthur remained in bed, watching Merlin's once pale arse disappear into the adjoining play room before returning with a steel tray with neatly lined up metal implements and small sachets of sterile lube. There were sounds of various shapes and girths, some of them straight, some of them curved, and some of them with bulging ends for additional stimulation. The most impressive was as thick as Arthur's little finger. The new penis plug, however, was slightly thicker still.

"It's hollow, like your wand, so once you get used to it, you'll be able to wear it all day, if you want to," Merlin informed him.

"It's huge."

"I know." Merlin looked pleased with himself. "And you can't wait for me to get it inside you."

Merlin knew him so well.

"I think we'll start stretching you with something smaller, don't you?" Merlin poured more alcohol gel into his left palm and rubbed it into his hands. When it had dried, he picked up one of the sachets of sterile lube, and one of the medium-sized sounds. They never really used the slimmer sounds these days.

Arthur watched Merlin lube the steel, feeling, as he always did, grateful for lying down. Watching Merlin's pale, elegant fingers prepare the sound with clinical detachment turned Arthur's knees to jelly, even after all the times they'd done this.

"Make yourself comfortable."

Arthur leaned back against the pillows and spread his thighs. His cock was wet and blushing in anticipation, but it was nothing compared to what it would look like once Merlin was finished with him.

Merlin wasn't in a hurry. He seated himself between Arthur's thighs, cross-legged. Like this, Arthur could see the beautiful salmon on his left inner thigh. It was frozen in time, always on the verge of being caught by an otter.

Merlin took hold of Arthur's cock, pressing the glans between his thumb and forefinger so that Arthur's pisshole gaped. Arthur gaped too, couldn't keep himself from it as Merlin gently pushed the cold, slippery sound inside. His toes curled and his back arched at the exquisite sensation of the icy metal sinking into his cock. He didn't know anything that felt so intimate; so terribly intrusive and initially painful but also so good.

He took a breath to calm himself and managed to open his eyes and watch as Merlin gently massaged his shaft as he slowly, slowly pushed the sound all the way in.

"Just breathe," Merlin said.

Arthur did. They'd done this so many times before, and it always reduced him to this. Arthur stared at his cock, transfixed at the sight of the handle of the sound peeping out of his swollen glans.

Merlin waited for Arthur to calm down before he began drawing the rod out again, even slower than he'd pushed it in. He held the shaft in one hand, stroking it gently. Arthur was already fisting the sheets with his free hand. He was far too worked up considering how soon it was since they escaped the wedding party.

He had a perfect view of Merlin like this, which wasn't helping at all. As Merlin moved his hand up and down along Arthur's shaft, his muscles and tendons moved and shifted slightly under his skin, making the tattooed scenes come alive.

"A thicker one?" Merlin had pulled the sound almost all the way out.

Arthur nodded.

Merlin put the used sound away and found another one. This one had a bulb at the top, and it took some coaxing and copious amounts of lube to insert it. As Merlin managed to push it inside Arthur's reddened slit, a pool of clear liquid, a mixture of lube and precome, formed around the insertion. The stretch burned, and Arthur reached out. He took hold of his cock to free one of Merlin's hands, allowing them to weave their fingers together. The tenderness only increased his urgency. He felt his face rearrange into a grimace that would have looked like pain to anyone who didn’t know him like Merlin did. 

"You're taking it so well," Merlin said, holding Arthur's hand as he embedded the sound in the narrow channel of Arthur's urethra. “I don’t know anyone who could take it as well as you."

He began moving the sound, up and down, making Arthur groan. The noises seemed to please Merlin, who kept at it for a while, until Arthur's body was tense with it. And then he stopped.

"Want to try the plug now?"

Arthur could see how eager Merlin was.

"Please," he said, wanting to be properly stuffed just as much as Merlin wanted to stuff him.

Merlin leaned in and kissed him on the mouth before returning his attention to Arthur's dick, which was red and swollen, stuffed full with the sound. With a devilish little smile Merlin bent down to take Arthur in his mouth. It was almost too much, and Arthur found himself actually screaming with the overstimulation. Merlin didn’t move, not until Arthur stilled, his body tense and beading with sweat. 

When Arthur was calm again, Merlin opened his mouth, let Arthur see his tongue trace the slit, licking at the fluid pooled around the sound, then licking the sound clean as he pulled it out. By the time Arthur's cock was left empty and gaping, exposing the reddened urethra, Arthur was almost reduced to weeping. He needed to come so badly. He let go of Merlin’s hand to pull at the chain attached to his nipples, mercilessly teasing himself.

The plug that Merlin presented him with was bullet-shaped. At the base, to keep it from getting stuck inside, was a ring. As Arthur watched, Merlin lubed the plug. Arthur felt the muscles in his abdomen tighten at the sight. 

"Put it where it belongs," he whispered, with a bravery that was mostly just for show.

Even after all the times they'd done this, there was something instinctively frightening about being penetrated, especially when he was to be penetrated with something new and huge.

Merlin smiled at him. "Of course."

It was easy enough to get the very tip of it inside Arthur's distended gash. To get it further took some coaxing. Merlin was firm, but very careful as he pressed the thing inside, millimetre by millimetre. He stopped when it was halfway in. The plug stood as proud in Arthur's cock as Excalibur had once stood in the stone.

"Relax," Merlin said.

Arthur nodded, feeling his mouth open, but unable to say anything useful. Merlin's mouth was also open, emphasising his full lips. He pressed the plug as far as it would go. He licked his lips when the plug slotted into place and only the ring remaining outside. Arthur stared at it, at his stuffed cock.

"Oh, _god,_ " he said. "Oh, Jesus Christ."

He made more sounds as Merlin slowly began to twist the thing, but nothing that made sense. He closed his eyes, lost in the sensation. It felt– he couldn't describe it. For some reason, the image that appeared in his disintegrating mind was that of a swirl of red, closing in on itself as it disappeared, or magnified. Everything coiled tighter and tighter, even as it expanded, and everything became red. His orgasm bloomed inside him, a heat inside his balls, a slow, relentless tightening of every muscle in his abdomen.

He was on the brink, and then - for the briefest moment - he felt nothing, as if he was in the eye of the storm, and then it hit him, hard. He actually thrashed, his body rising with a convulsive motion, like someone being resuscitated. There was an ache, an emptiness in his cock, just before he spurted, but it was only as he came back to himself that he realised that Merlin had removed the plug.

He spent a pleasant while floating in the haze of his afterglow, maybe even falling asleep for a bit. Eventually he opened his eyes again. Merlin was lying at his side, propped up on an elbow, looking at him.

"I love watching you like this," Merlin confessed. "It's like you're flying, you're so high with it."

"You're such a freak," Arthur replied. His voice was thick. He was too tired and pleased to talk.

"Technically, my dear, I think we both are."

Arthur hummed. He reached out to touch Merlin, needing to feel him. Merlin's skin was cool and perfectly smooth. The swell of his left pectoral, tipped by what had to be the tiniest, most precious nipple known to man, was like marble in Arthur's hand. He traced the unicorn above the nipple, then the scrolls and foliage surrounding it, moving towards Merlin's sternum.

Merlin's chest was bisected by the image of a sword, its very tip just at the hollow of Merlin's throat, and the pommel resting where Merlin's pubic hair had once been, just above his cock. It would have been an odd motif on its own, but there was much happening around it, enough that the sword wasn't obvious at once.

"Don't you want anything?" Arthur said.

It wasn't only about being a gentleman, about making sure they both had the same amount of orgasms. The thing was that he loved pleasuring Merlin. Sometimes, he found it even more addictive than his own needs. He traced the tattooed sword down Merlin's stomach. Merlin's cock was only half hard, but filling up now that Arthur was getting close to it.

"Want to see my new tat?" Merlin said it casually, as if Arthur hadn't wondered for weeks.

Arthur knew where the new tattoo was, there wasn't much space left on Merlin's body. Besides, from the restrictions placed on their sex life, it would have been difficult not to guess.

"You know I want to." Arthur sat up carefully. His body was heavy and his cock sore.

"Hope you like it," Merlin said, as if there was any doubt about that. He kissed Arthur on the mouth and let out a soft little laugh. His eyes crinkled when he smiled, and his cheeks became eminently pinchable. He was adorable, as well as sexy. Arthur had no idea how that was possible.

And then Merlin turned around and got on his hands and knees, before leaning down on his face to free his hands. He parted his cheeks for Arthur, showing himself off. The new tattoo was a stylised five-petalled rose; delicately pink and centred on his anus.

"It's beautiful," Arthur said. This was just like Merlin, to do something that somehow managed to be lovely and cute despite being so utterly absurd and incredibly pornographic. "Can I...?" He placed his hands by Merlin's.

"Oh, yes," Merlin replied, easing his own hands away to use them to support himself.

Arthur leaned in and pressed the tip of his tongue to Merlin's tight little hole; to the heart of the rose. It twitched under his tongue. This was what Merlin most loved, to be rimmed: to be licked and kissed in this private way. And that was what Arthur intended to give him. He flattened his tongue, licked a stripe from Merlin's taint all the way up to his lower back. He licked again, a shorter stripe, and then another, shorter still. And then he carefully began circling and stroking, alternating between using the very tip of his tongue, and broader, wetter strokes.

He poked hard enough to feel the muscle beneath the dark, ribbed pattern, then laved at it, going further out, tracing the outline of the rose with his tongue. He kissed it, pressing his pursed lips against the centre of the rose, careful, like a believer kissing the image of a saint. He kissed it again, and Merlin gasped.

That was enough for Arthur to deepen the kiss, to take it from the realm of the sacred to the profane. He let his kiss become filthy; all tongue and scraping teeth and suction. He held Merlin's arse cheeks - with their images of knights searching for the grail - apart, held him open for better access. He poked further, stabbed at Merlin's now spit-slick opening until it let him in. He buried the very tip of his tongue inside Merlin, not caring that his jaw ached, only caring about the way it made Merlin writhe and moan.

When he withdrew and sucked sharply, letting Merlin's flesh pucker into his mouth, Merlin sobbed, arching his back. His muscles contracted, and his hole pulsed. Arthur looked underneath the needy arc of Merlin's body to see the white ribbons that Merlin had spurted over the pink petals still on the bed. It looked delicious, in a trashy sort of way that appealed to Arthur's decadent sensibilities.

He lay down at Merlin's side and pulled Merlin to lie on top of him, gently, so that Merlin wouldn't pull at his nipples or belly button, or crush his sore cock. He tucked Merlin's head against the side of his own neck, and stroked Merlin's back as Merlin came down from his high.

"Your rose was the perfect wedding gift," Arthur whispered. "You've outdone yourself, dearest."

Merlin seemed too tired to reply. He pressed a sloppy kiss to Arthur's cheek and relaxed, his already slack body softening fully into sleep.


End file.
